soulsplitfandomcom-20200214-history
Price Checker
Note - This is a price guide, do not fully trust any of these prices but feel free to add items or prices. Items in red don't have a page, please make a page for them by clicking on the link and adding information. A *Abyssal whip (colored): 25m-35m *Abyssal whip: 20m-23m *Ahrim's hood: 5m-8m *Ahrim's robe top: 10m-15m *Ahrim's robe skirt: 10m-15m *Ahrim's staff: 1m *Amulet of fury: 20m-25m *Amulet of ranging: 30m-50m *Ancient staff: 250k-750k *Antique lamp(Xp lamp): 650m-700m *Arcane spirit shield: 200m-300m *Archers' ring: 1m-10m *Archers' ring (i): 10m-15m *Armadyl battlestaff: 800m-1b *Armadyl chainskirt: 50m-75m *Armadyl chestplate: 60-80m *Armadyl godsword: 600m-700m * * *Armadyl helmet: 35m-45m *Authorization code: 6m-9m B *Baby dragon(green): 15m-45m *Baby dragon(blue): 15m-45m *Baby dragon(red): 15m-45m *Baby dragon(black): 15m-45m *Bandos chestplate: 180m-220m *Bandos godsword: 60m-80m *Bandos tassets: 200m-220m *Barrelchest anchor: 30m- 40m *Berserker necklace: 2m-4m *Berserker ring: 20m-25m *Berserker ring (i) : 60m-70m *Black (g) full helm: 45-55m *Black (g) platebody: 75-85m *Black (g) platelegs: 60-70m *Black (g) kiteshield: 50-60m *Brackish blade: 1.5m-3m *Brawling gloves (agility): 2m-4m *Brawling gloves (cooking): 2m-4m *Brawling gloves (firemaking): 2m-4m *Brawling gloves (fishing): 2m-4m *Brawling gloves (hunter): 2m-4m *Brawling gloves (magic): 3m-5m *Brawling gloves (melee): 8m-12m *Brawling gloves (mining): 2m-4m *Brawling gloves (prayer): 5m-8m *Brawling gloves (ranged): 3m-5m *Brawling gloves (smithing): 2m-4m *Brawling gloves (thieving): 2m-4m *Brawling gloves (woodcutting): 2m-4m *Burit atok : 6m-10m C *Cat mask: 5m *Chompy bird hat: 2b- 2.5b *Colored abyssal whip: 30m-40m *Corrupt morrigan's leather body: 15m- 25m *Corrupt morrigan's leather chaps: 10m- 30m *Corrupt morrigan's coif: 5m-10m *Corrupt morrigan's javelin: *Corrupt morrigan's throwing axe: *Corrupt statius' warhammer: 30m- 45m *Corrupt statius' full helm: 60m-85m *Corrupt statius' platelets: 60m-100m *Corrupt statius' platebody: 60m-85m *Corrupt vesta's chainbody: 85m- 110m *Corrupt vesta's plateskirt: 85m- 110m *Corrupt vesta's longsword: 90m- 140m *Corrupt vesta's spear: 30m-50m *Corrupt zuriel's hood: 5m-10m *Corrupt zuriel's robe top: 15m-20m *Corrupt zuriel's robe bottoms: 10m-15m D *Dagannoth bones: 500k-1m *Dark bow: 3m-15m *Dharok's greataxe: 9m-12m *Dharok's helm: 9m-12m *Dharok's platebody: 9m-12m *Dharok's platelegs: 9m-12m *Diamond ring (i): 3-5m *Divine spirit shield(members): 550m-650m *Draconic visage: 75m-90m *Dragon arrow: 300k-500k *Dragon axe: 2m-3m *Dragon bones: 500k-700k *Dragon boots: 3-7m *Dragon chainbody: 30m-40m *Dragon claws: 550m-650m *Dragon full helm: 50m-75m *Dragon platebody: 100m-200m *Dragon platelegs: 5m-10m *Dragon plateskirt: 5m-7m *Dragon square shield: 5m-20m *Dragon staff: *Dragon two-handed sword: 1m-3m *Dragonfire shield: 90m-120m E *Easter egg: 1b-1.5b *Elysian spirit shield(members): 300m-400m *Enchanted hat: *Enchanted robe: *Enchanted top: F *Frost dragon bones: 1m-3m *Full slayer helmet:200m G *Glavien boots: 150m-200m *Gilded full helm: *Gilded kiteshield: *Gilded platebody: *Gilded platelegs: *Green halloween mask(members): 80m-150m *Green partyhat(members): *Guthan's chainskirt: 5m-10m *Guthan's helm: 5m-10m *Guthan's platebody: 5m-10m *Guthan's warspear: 5-7m *Guthix halo: 1b-1.3b *Granite maul: 400k-3m H *Hand cannon: 3m-7m I *Infinity boots: 10m-20m *Infinity bottoms: 5-10m *Infinity gloves: 3m-5m *Infinity hat: 30m-20m *Infinity top: 5m-10m J K *Karil's coif: 2m-5m *Karil's crossbow: 3m-5m *Karil's skirt: 7-9m *Karil's top: 7-9m *Korasi's sword: 525m-600m L *Lunar ring (i): 5 -8m M *Mages' book: 15m-25m *Magic logs: 30k-50k *Master wand: 15m-20m *Morigan's coif: 10m-13m *Morigan's javelin: 1m-2m *Morigan's leather body: 10m-15m *Morigan's leather chaps: 40m-80m *Morigan's throwing axe: 1m-2m *Mystery box: 300m-500 *My Hard Shaft: 50m-100m a lick (Please Do Not Post Crude Comments on the Wiki) N *New crystal bow: 5m-8m O *Obsidian cape: 500k-1m *Onyx ring (i): 8m-15m P *Pernix body: 1.5b-2b *Pernix cowl: 1b-1.5b *Pernix chaps: 1.4b-1.7b *Purple partyhat(members): Q R *Ragefire boots: 255m *Ranger boots: 185m-225m *Red halloween mask(members): 80m-150m *Red partyhat(members): *Robin hood hat: 60m-100m *Rubber chicken: 150m-300m *Rune boots: 1m-2m *Rocktail: 15k-30k *Rubium: 3k-5k S *Santa hat: *Saradomin godsword: 50m-100m *Saradomin sword: 20m-50m *Seers' ring: 2m-6m *Seers' ring (i): 4m-8m *Shadow sword: 200-300m *Slayer helmet:10b *Soulsplit token 70m -90m *Spectral spirit shield: 180m-200m *Staff of light: 5m-10m *Statius' full helm: 30m-40m *Statius' platebody: 40m-60m *Statius' platelegs: 40m-60m *Statius' warhammer: 25m-40m *Steadfast boots: 150-250m T *Third-age amulet: *Third-age full helmet: *Third-age kiteshield: *Third-age mage hat: *Third-age platebody: *Third-age platelegs: *Third-age range coif: *Third-age range legs: *Third-age range top: *Third-age robe top: *Third-age robe: *Third-age vambraces: *Toktz-ket-xil: 2m-4m *Toktz-mej-tal: 1m-2m *Toktz-xil-ek: 1m-2m *Toktz-xil-ul: 1m-2m *Torag's helmet 5m-7m *Torag's platebody 6m-8m *Torag's platelegs: 6m-8m *Torag's hammers: 1m-3m *Torva full helm: 1b-1.2b *Torva platebody: 1.5b-2.5b *Torva platelegs: 1.5b-2b *Tzhaar-ket-om: 1m-3m U *Uncut onyx: 10m-20m V *Verac's helmet: 8m-12m *Verac's brassard: 8m-12m *Verac's plateskirt: 6m-10m *Verac's flail: 5m-10m *Vesta's chainbody: 55m-75m *Vesta's plateskirt: 55m-75m *Vesta's longsword: 50m-125m *Vesta's spear: 35m-40m *Virtus mask: 250m-350m *Virtus robe top: 450m-525m *Virtus robe legs: 450m-525m W *Warrior ring: 3m-6m *Warrior ring (i): 6m-10m *White partyhat(members): X Y *Yellow partyhat(members): Z *Zamorak godsword: 30m-89m *Zamorak robe (top): 175m-200m *Zamorak robe (bottom): 175m-200m *Zamorakian spear: 800m-1b *Zaryte bow: 800m-1B *Zuriel's hood: 5m-10m *Zuriel's robe top: 7m-13m *Zuriel's robe bottom: 7m-13m *Zuriel's staff: 5m-10m Category:Shark 2k-3k